


Stubborn Sickness

by CourtneyEllen



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, protective members, sick jiyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyEllen/pseuds/CourtneyEllen
Summary: Week 20: "No no - it's alright, come here"





	Stubborn Sickness

A sick Jiyong was a cuddly Jiyong.

It was not common knowledge since the leader 'refused' to get sick and when he did, he attempted to play it off so he could continue to work. But like any other person that has experienced the flu, there was no way to play it off. Jiyong, in the middle of the 0.TO.10 tour, tried his best to ignore the sore throat and muscle aches, but by the third day his members were beginning to get suspicious and singing was getting progressively harder and harder.

The green haired man's body that enough after a sleepless night, endless sniffles, and three interviews. It decided that the best place to for a quick nap was Youngbae's lap. The older man had gasped at the sudden weight in his lap, staring at the green head nestled against his chest.

"Ji?" Youngbae asked quietly, his eyes glancing over at Daesung - who he had been speaking to before their leader plopped in his lap. The youngest of the three looked just as worried, but amused at the situation as well.

"Sorry," Jiyong begun to sit up, his body protesting. They had a couple hours before they had to practice and he wanted to take a nap.

"No no - it's alright, come here," Youngbae soothed, his arms tightening around the leader and pulling him further into his lap. Jiyong curled up to him like a cat, his breathing fanning over the other's neck. Youngbae and Daesung looked at each other, concern on their faces. Jiyong only acted like this when he was drunk or sick - and seeing as it was two in the afternoon, they did not think he was drunk. Daesung got out of his seat and crouched in front of the other two men, his hand reaching out to touch Jiyong's forehead.

"Yah! You are burning up," he hissed, attempting to move his hand when the leader whined and pressed into it. Daesung let his thumb rub soothing circles on Jiyong's forehead as he shared a look with Youngbae. How long had their leader been sick and they had not noticed?

"Jiyongie," Youngbae whispered to the man in his lap, feeling oddly soft and protective of his leader. Jiyong never gave them an opportunity to baby him. Said man hummed in acknowledgement, leading Daesung's hand along his face until it rested on his sweaty throat, the younger allowing the behavior. "How long have you been sick?" Youngbae asked, letting his own hands rub at the stiff muscles in Jiyong's back. The leader let out a groan at the touch, arching like a cat who getting the best scratches.

"Few days," Jiyong answered honestly, both of the other men hissing at the answer. They had not noticed for a few days? Their leader had been suffering for days! How had they not seen him struggling?

"Get hyung and maknae," Youngbae whispered to Daesung, who immediately got up and went searching for the other two. Jiyong whined in compliant, at both getting the other two members and Daesung removing his hand. Sleep however, came quickly after. All it took was for Youngbae to lay back on the couch with him curled on his chest and press one of his hands to Jiyong's clammy skin before the leader was out like a light.

Soft voices woke him up a while later, the green haired man let out of soft whimper as he buried into his pillow. Or what he thought was a pillow because last time he checked pillows did not have arms or plush lips that kiss your forehead.

"Shhh, I got you," the words were whispered against his ear, making him shiver slightly but at least it was not the fever that had caused it.

"Bae?" Jiyong whispered back, not willing to open his eyes and make his head hurt even more with the lights. The man hummed in response, his hands soothing over Jiyong's back. "Don't feel good," he whimpered, burying closer to the older. Youngbae looked over his head worriedly, Seungri and Seunghyun looking at their leader just as worriedly.

"I got soup!" Daesung said a bit too loudly as he bounded into the room. Jiyong whined, hiding further in to Bae while the youngest of them glared at Daesung. "Sorry," his face deflated, walking a bit more slowly over to the other four. Seunghyun patted his arm when he was close enough, reassuring the younger.

"Can I sit you up, Jiyongie?" Youngbae was careful with his manuvering, attempting to go slow so he did not upset the leader's stomach. But no matter how slow he went, the position change was too much for Jiyong and the leader was emptying his stomach into the trash can that Seungri had been smart enough to bring over. The other four stroked Jiyong as he released his stomach acid into the can, wishing they could do more for him.

"We should cancel the show," Seunghyun murmured, almost having his nose broken when Jiyong's head shot up.

"No!" Jiyong rasped out, the motion making his stomach twist once more causing his head to go back into the can.

"Baby," Seunghyun's voice was softer than any of them had heard in a while, usually saved for intimate moments or when one of them was hurt like Jiyong was now. "You are sick, and have been for however long you have hidden it. You need to rest. We can come back and redo the show, the fans will understand." His voice left no room for arguing, looking over the other members to ensure they had no problems. With their worry over their leader, none of the other members cared about missing one show that they would be able to reschedule.

Jiyong, the only one who would complain, was red in the face from being sick and his eyes were watering so much that he could barely see Seungri next to him. He just slumped over, hugging the trash can to his chest. Exhaustion was grabbing a hold of his body once more and a headache throbbed against his temples.

"Bae? Can you," Seunghyun motioned towards the door, the younger understanding what he was asking immediately. He carefully shifted Jiyong onto the floor, cradled in Seungri's arms. He left the room to inform their manager of the changes while the others shifted around so they could surround Jiyong. The leader ended up balanced between Seungri and Seunghyun, half of his body in each of their laps with Daesung sat at his feet, leaving room on the other side of his legs for Youngbae.

The group spent the rest of the night feeding their leader soup and cuddling the sick man who had no problem with now they knew. Jiyong had fallen asleep with no problem for the first time all week surrounded by his boys. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!


End file.
